


Lights, Arrows, and Stars

by Icypolargirl78



Series: MCYT Advent Calendar [6]
Category: Minecraft - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Just angst, Kinda venting ngl, Let the children be happy please, That's it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:19:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27952202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icypolargirl78/pseuds/Icypolargirl78
Summary: Tommy and Tubbo reflect. Wilbur, Techno, and Phil are there too. By the way this is just pure angst because I'm feeling venty and the Dream SMP is just filled with angst right now.
Relationships: ALL PLATONIC, Dave | Technoblade & Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, Tommyinnit & Tubbo
Series: MCYT Advent Calendar [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036983
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36
Collections: MCYT Advent Calendar Prompts 2020





	Lights, Arrows, and Stars

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy this angsty work. The Dream SMP is kinda fucked right now, but at least DreamNotFound shippers still get the wedding right. Also for all you FundyWasTaken shippers; I'm sorry you guys deserve better. 
> 
> ALSO DO NOT SHIP TOMMY AND TUBBO. THIS IS PURELY PLATONIC AND IF I FIND THAT ANY OF YOU ARE SHIPPING THEM I WILL BEAT YOU OVER THE HEAD WITH A METAL POLE.

Day Seven: Lights (L’Manburg)

It was strange not having Tommy around. Especially since it was nearing Christmas. Tubbo was completely alone. The rest of L’Manburg asleep or working on projects. Someone, Tubbo didn’t know who, had hung swathes of lights all over the city. They cast bright patches of multicolored spots over the walkways and the roofs of the houses. 

Tubbo honestly didn’t notice. He was too busy wallowing in self pity and doubt.  **Should I have exiled Tommy? Should I have listened to Dream?** The poor boy didn’t know. He was so overwhelmed. Both Quackity and Fundy were mad at him, and he couldn’t even speak to Tommy to tell him how sorry he was. 

He had a compass clutched in his hand. As Tubbo turned it over he thumbed at the engraving on the back;  _ Your Tommy.  _ The needle was still pointing towards the small island where his brother was exiled to. Wilbur had told him so. He wondered if Tommy was doing the same. If he had lights like L’Manburg did. God how Tubbo wished he did. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tommy didn’t have lights. He did however have the stars. His small tent provided some shelter from the mobs as he gazed at the tiny pinpricks of lights that covered the blanket of the night sky. Wilbur was off somewhere; probably with Techno and Phil. Tommy didn’t care, at least that’s what he tried to tell himself. God he was so tired. 

He was tired of fighting. Tired of constantly having to choose between his disks and the place he’d fought for so long to free. It was like the world was trying to rip him half. And it finally succeeded when Tubbo had exiled him. Tommy couldn’t bring himself to look him in the eyes. He couldn’t bear to see the pain that was reflected in his own. Tommy could feel tears slipping down his face. He let out silent sobs, his body shaking as he poured his heart out to the stars. 

He just wanted to be with his friends. He wanted Wilbur to still be alive. He wanted to go back to the days when it was just him and Phil and Techno and Wilbur and Tubbo. He missed their family. But their family was broken. Wilbur was a ghost and Techno had vanished into the icy north. Phil was still in L’Manburg with Tubbo. 

Tommy could hear his tears hit the glass of the compass face. The red arrow pointing straight at where L’Manburg was. Where Tubbo was. Where his home was. Where he wasn’t welcome. He couldn’t even bring himself to be mad at Dream anymore. Not even when his nightmares of the masked male haunted him. He looked down. The compass glowed with a purpled energy and the engraving of  _ Your Tubbo  _ shone with an ethereal light. 

God Tommy was so so tired. Tired of running. Tired of hiding. Tired of being afraid. He thought back to the nether. Where he’d stood contemplating whether or not to jump. To jump into the lava pit. To sink beneath the bubbling liquid. To finally burn. To finally be free. 

God Tommy was tired. And so was everyone else. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In a small cabin in the north. A piglin stares at the same stars as his brother. His other brother floats besides him. Skin gray and unfocused. Their father stands in the other room. Sipping tea and gazing at the roaring fire. Watching as the flames dance. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys sorry I didn't write yesterday's prompt. I still might plan on doing it. My family was making cookies practically the entire day which is an activity we usually do with my grandmother, who unfortunately passed away from cancer about a year ago. I was also experiencing a lot of stress from school and I was so emotionally and mentally drained. If I miss a day or too I hope you can forgive me. Oh and for my Even Angels Have Their Demons readers I will most likely be posting the next chapter of that work sometimes within the next week or so.


End file.
